Broken
by padfootsgrl79
Summary: This is lilwildkat's story that she is letting me continue. Hermione is broken. After the worst year of her life can she find hope and a fresh start from the most unlikely of people? Rated M. rape/hurt/comfort
1. AN

Broken

A/N I just wanted to write a short note to let you all know what is going on with this story. Lilwildkat has blessed me with the honor of continuing her story. I am currently fixing spelling errors (hey it happens to all of us) and adding some detail to the story. I am not changing the plot of the story, just adding to it. I hope you all will still continue to read this story once I start posting it.

Thank you.

Padfootsgrl79.


	2. Chapter 1

Broken  
Disclaimer: I am taking over this story with the permission of Krazy Kitten. I have also rewritten a few things here and there in each chapter. I do not own the world of Harry Potter that is all J.  
Summery: Hermione is broken but she will not tell anyone what or who did it to her.

Chapter One: Remembering

Hermione was sitting in her room thinking about what happened during school last year. She thought about the good times of hanging with friends and the worst night of her whole life.

Flashback:

_"Herminonee are you going to ball vith anyone?" Victor asked_

_  
"No I have not been asked by anyone." Hermione replied.  
_

"_Vell then, Hermione vill you do me honor of escorting you to Yule Ball?" Victor asked flashing a crooked smile at her._

End Flashback

Hermione was starting to cry when her mom came into the room with some lunch.

"Hermione dear are you ok I know that you are not one to talk about what is going on in your life but I am here for you no matter what." said her mom.

"Mom I'm ok, just thinking about the Yule Ball from last year." replied Hermione.

"Ok dear I will be in my room if you change your mind about talking."

"Ok mom and thank you for lunch."

Flashback two:

_"Herminonee you look great tonight." smiled Victor._

_  
"Thank you Victor I am glad that you asked me. Would you like to dance?" Hermione asked._

_  
"Not yet I vould like to take walk vith you and talk for while, if that is ok vith you."_

_  
"Victor we are not allowed to go on the ground." Hermione said. _

_  
"Herminonee ve are going to ground to talk come a live little."_

_  
Victor grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her out side were his Headmaster was waiting for him. Hermione was about to scream when Victor put a silencing spell on her.  
_

_  
"Victor, you know vhat to do. It has been your mission from the virst day here to break Harry Potter's friends. If accomplish this ve Dark Lord will reward you vith glory that vill not compare to anything else."_

_  
"Yes Headmaster and please tell ve Dark Lord that I vill break Mudblood tonight."_

Victor picked Hermione up and put her over his shoulder and took her back to the ship that he slept in while at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Torment. He threw he on to his bed and quickly vanished their clothing. "Please Victor; you don't have to do this. I'll act like y-you raped me but please…you don't have to really do this. No one has to know the truth." Hermione cried.

_Victor raised his hand and slapped her across the face as hard as he could. "SHUTUP you stupid, stupid Mudblood bitch!! I ave a direct order vrom dark lord; I do vhat is asked of me. But I not expect someone of such dirty blood understand things like duty and honor." he spit at her. _

_Victor positioned himself between her legs and smiled down at her. In one swift motion he was fully in her. Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs in pain. "Yes my Mudblood scream so all of my mates can here the Gryffindor princess scream for me."_

_Throughout the night as Hermione drifted in and out of conciseness. She didn't know if she could survive the night. 'How could anyone survive this' she though to her self as Victor had moved on to the cruico curse. Just as she was ready to give in to the blackness yet again she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. Hermione forced her head to the side and say a man in all white. "Help me!" she screamed at him._

"_Vere is no one to 'elp you Mudblood." _

_The man in white walked over to her and gently caressed her face. 'Why is Victor not doing anything about this man' she thought. 'That is because I am here only for you' said the man. 'What!?' said thought Hermione 'I don't understand.' 'You asked to survive and here I am. I have come to help you survive this and live to see morning' said the man in a soothing voice. 'Why is he doing this? Make him stop' Hermione screamed at the gentle man. 'I can not change things. I am simply here for you. You will be ok Hermione. You will survive this. You will have a life to go back to. I promise you. You will get through this' he said. The man started to fade from Hermione's sight. 'Wait!! Come back I still need you! Don't leave me!! Who are you?' she cried. 'It's over now Hermione. The worst has pasted. My name is Neighbors. Larry Neighbors. I will always be beside you Hermione even though you won't be able to see me. I'll never truly leave you.' And with that Victor punched her in the face, knocking Hermione into unconciseness. _

_That night Hermione was no only raped but was also tortured repeatedly. By the time Victor was done with her, Hermione was just grateful that he had not killed her in the end. But in the back of Hermione's mind she knew she survived but also knew life would never be the same again._

Flashback End

Hermione curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep that night, like she had done every night since. She cried for her lost innocence, cried for her ruined night, cried for future that she planned that now would never be, but most importantly she cried for the life that was growing in her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kings Cross

Hermione woke up and got ready for the day making sure everything was ready in order to up with Harry and Ron at Kings Cross. After not seeing them during the summer she missed them dearly. Hermione went down to the living room to find her mum and dad talking about the new office plans.

"Dad I'm almost ready to go. I will just get something to eat and then we can be on our way" she said

Hermione walked in to the kitchen poured herself a cup of milk and grabbed a strawberry muffin Once she was finished she put the cup in the sink and went to get her trunk from her room.

"Dad do you think you can put my trunk into the car and then we can go?" she asked.

"Sure dear and don't forget to tell your mum goodbye since she will not be able to come with us due to opening the new office today." Mr. Granger said.

After the tearful goodbye Hermione got into the car and they were off to Kings Cross. After a tearful goodbye with her dad Hermione went off to platform 9 ¾ to look for Harry and Ron. As soon as she went through the gate she heard someone talking.

"Draco do not whine you are a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't whine. Now, you know that I will have my eye on you so don't think about messing up the Malfoy name." said Lucius Malfoy

"Yes father I will not bring shame upon the family name. Now I must get on the train or I will miss it." Draco said while rolling his eyes.

Hermione walked passed the Malfoy's and continued her search for her friends. The next thing she knew was she was being picked up by someone. She knew those hands. "Harry James Potter you about gave me a heart attack. Now put me down!" yelled Hermione

"Oi, Harry move over so that I can give hugs too" said Ron

Hermione gave hugs and said her goodbyes to all the Weasley's. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got onto the train. Hermione found a place were the three of them could sit. She made sure to pull out a book before putting her trunk up in the storage compartment.

"Hermione how was your summer we have been worried all summer you never wrote back to any of our letters. Is everything ok?" asked Harry

"Harry everything this fine. I just needed sometime to think, that is all. After everything that happened last year I wanted the summer to think and to spend with my mum and dad." answered Hermione

"Did you hear from Victor at all?

"No!" snapped Hermione. She took deep breathe so as to not snap at Harry again. "Why would I have heard from him at all? We were just…friends. Nothing happened."

"I didn't say anything did happen." He looked at Hermione suspiciously. "I just thought since you two were so friendly and you both went to Yule Ball together, that you might keep in contact. Are you sure you're ok?

Yes, I'm sorry. It's just I….didn't sleep well last night and I'm really tired. I shouldn't have snapped." Hermione smiled hoping he would believe her.

"So, how was your summer? I mean did you guys do anything fun or did you have to clean all summer like your letters said? "asked Hermione

"We cleaned but man you missed it, Ginny made mum so mad that Ginny was not allowed to come out of her room except for meals and the loo." said Ron

"What did Ginny do to make your mum go off like that?"

Just then the compartment door opened and in walked a very upset Ginny.

"So Ginny how was your summer?" Hermione asked her

"Not very good I told my mum that I was not going to clean a house that I don't live in and then have to go home and clean the one I do live in. So I was sent to my room for the summer but I did get all that homework done that we had to do over the summer. So for once I don't have to stay up all night doing homework." Ginny said

After awhile Hermione got up to go to the loo. On her way down the train she ran into the one person she didn't want to deal with…..Draco Malfoy.

"Hey watch were you are going, Granger!" snapped Draco

"Why don't you watch were your going, Malfoy?"

"Whatever, I don't have time for this." Draco said as he pushed passed Hermione.

Hermione sighed and continued on her way. 'Weird, Malfoy didn't even call me Mudblood or insult me like he usually does. Huh, odd. But damn he does look hot this year since he's not slicking back his hair. Hermione get a hold of your self you just thought Draco Malfoy as…hot.'

'Why didn't I insult her? I just didn't want to. Merlin, maybe I getting sick or something. She did fill out some this summer and her hair doesn't look as bushy. AH! What am I doing? I can not be thinking of Hermione Granger and attractive or anything. I must be running a fever. Yeah that's it. I'm just sick is all.' Draco thought to himself.

The train ride was much like all the other years Harry and Ron talking about Quiditch while Ginny sat next to Harry talking with the boys. Hermione opened her book Carrie by Stephen King and before she knew it they were coming up to Hogsmeade Station. She carefully tucked her book away and took out her school robes to put them on.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny we are almost to Hogwarts you three might want to put your robes on" Hermione said

Once the train came to a stop Hermione got off the train, only to be pushed right into the one person she never wanted to see again…….Victor Krum.

"Victor it is nice to see you again. What brings you to Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"I'm here because I have to finish last year of school and I did not vant to go back to my old school" Victor said

Hermione was just standing there 'This can't be happening. This isn't real' was all could think before her world slowly went black. Luckily Harry with his seeker reflexes grabbed her right before she hit her head on the rocks. Harry picked her up bridal style and carried Hermione over to one of the carriages. Ginny opened the door so Harry could get himself and Hermione in. Once the door was shut they were off to the gates of Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry this is late and short. I have been sick with a sinus infection and haven't been able to locate my plot bunny, who apparently took a vacation while I'm sick. Anyway my bunny found its way back home with a very nice tan I might add. Enjoy the story. Oh, and to those few that have reviewed……THANK YOU!!!! I love you all, even if you don't review.

Chapter 3.

"Oi! Mione! Can you hear me, Mione?" yelled Ron.

Hermione felt the fog starting lift from her head. She took a few moments to just lie there and try to wrap her brain around what had happened. She remembered the ride on the train seemed to take forever this year. She remembered getting her trunk and Crookshank in order to get off the train. Then….what had happened after that?

"Ron! I'm not deaf! I just fainted." snapped Hermione.

"Hey Mione. How are you feeling? What happened? Why did you faint?" asked Harry with a concerned look on his face.

"One question at a time Harry. I'm feeling groggy, I fainted and I must have forgotten to eat today." replied Hermione

"How do you forget to eat Hermione?" asked Ron confused.

"Ok everyone out!" cried Poppy "Hermione needs to rest. You all can see her later."

"Ok. Come on Ron." said Harry. As he leaned over Hermione to give her a hug he said "We'll be back later Hermione. Will she be able to come to the opening feast? We'll make sure she eats."

"Well if Hermione feels up to it. I do need to speak with her in private before you leave." replied Poppy.

"Yes I feel like going. I don't want to miss my last opening feast." smiled Hermione.

"You boys wait outside the doors and I'll send Miss Granger out once I'm done, ok?"

"Alright." replied the boys.

Once the boys were out of the room Poppy turned back to Hermione, sternly looking at her. "Hermione you know you are pregnant right?"

Hermione hung her head "Yes. I know. I'm keeping it. And no I'm not telling who the father is." she whispered

"We will have to tell the Headmaster about this but not tonight. Go and enjoy the feast."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked into the Great Hall well after the start of the sorting but hadn't missed Ron's favorite part, the food. They found a spot to sit down with their house. As they were sitting down Harry noticed Krum had been sorted already into Slytherin.

"Mione. Krum's been sorted already. He's in Slytherin of all houses." whispered Harry

Hermione lifted her head up just in time to locked eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy. She felt a strange fluttering feeling in her stomach as he stared at her with his grey eyes. 'I could get lost in those' thought Hermione. Just then movement to his left caught her eye. She moved her gaze over to the boy next to him. Unfortunately Krum decided to look right at her at the same time. He smiled broadly at her and winked. He winked at her. Hermione's face went pale. She started to breathe heavily, she was started to have a panic attack. She had to calm down. 'How dare he wink at me. The bastard! What? Does he think everything is jus going to be ok now? AHHH! Calm down Hermione. You don't want him to see how badly he has hurt you. Remember he works for Voldermort now. He is the enemy. And his job is to break you. Don't show him how truly broken you have become' thought Hermione. She quickly looked down at the food that had appeared in front of her. It was then she realized that she was eating for two now. Her life was really ruined. She knew even if she didn't an appetite she still needed to eat for the baby. 'It's innocent in all of this. I can not and will not punish it for being here.'

Draco's POV

Draco had noticed Hermione from the moment she walked into the Great Hall. He saw what had happened at the train station and was worried about her. 'Why are you worried about her? She's nothing but…but a mud…muggle born. Great now he was censoring himself. She looks so sad and hurt.' He stared into her honey brown eyes. 'Merlin, I could get lost in those eyes.' What was he saying! Just then her gazed moved over to Krum. 'Great! I won't get to see him much since him and Granger are together' But then Draco noticed Hermione's face. She looked scared, very, very scared. She almost looked panicked. 'I wonder what is going with them.'

Just then Draco was shaken out of his own head and into reality when he heard Professor Dumbledore announce "The Head Boy and Head Girl this year are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

A/N: please review. This is my first fanfic and would like some more feedback. Thank!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok there was some confusion about the timeline. This is A/U so; they are in their 7th year. Victor is there upon Voldermort's request. Yes I know in the book he is older but well….Voldermort is going to get what he wants at the moment. Lol. He seems pleased at reading this. Also I made a mistake in placing the ball as the Yule ball. My bad! It should have been the spring ball since I don't want her showing just yet. She does have a bump since she's 4months along but she is a small girl and doesn't show a lot yet. Also, I am in need of a beta for this story….any volunteers?? And last but not least Thank You again for all the reviews. I 3 you all.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore stood up once more in front of the students to make an announcement. "If Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy could see me after the feast, I would appreciate it." Through the feast Hermione's mind had been racing from one situation to another. Thinking her way through how she would handle each of them. She was going to avoid Victor as much as she could but knew there would be times that she would have to see him, like at meal times. She would also need to talk to Malfoy to ensure no one got a hold of their password. The last thing she needed was to come into their common room and find Victor there. Before she knew it the feast was over and they were following Dumbledore to their new dorms.

They stopped in front of a painting of Aries. "Ah, Aries how are you this fine evening?" asked Dumbledore. "These must be the new students Albus. Hmmm it seems they are in for a…interesting year." smiled Aries

"Have a good evening children." smiled Dumbledore as the portrait swung close. The common room was decorated in a deep red and silver. There were two desks together on the right and a couch and two armchairs on the left in front of the fireplace. Straight back was a small kitchen and a small table with two chairs for meals. To the left was Draco's room. The door had a large serpent on it. To the right was Hermione's room, with a door decorated with a large lioness.

"Look before we do anything we should talk about a few rules since we share common space and a common bathroom." said Hermione.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Draco said as he plopped himself upon the couch.

"First, no giving out our passwords to anyone, not even you friends."

"But what about your friends? I know you will have Pothead and Weasel in here all the time. And what about your boyfriend, Krum?"

"Harry and Ron will be here only if I'm here and let them in or they come in with me. As for Krum" she had to suppress a shiver at saying his name "….we are not together."

Hermione stood there for a few seconds before feeling the overwhelming need to cry over come her. "Ok, goodnight Malfoy." She quickly turned on her heels and retreated to her private dorm for the night.

"Night." muttered Draco at her retreating form. Draco had caught the look in Hermione's eyes when she mentioned Krum's name. He was so confused at what could have happened that would have caused the fear and panic that he saw not only during the feast but in their dorm. Draco decided it was late and he would have to spend some time watching Hermione and Krum to see if he could figure out what was going on and if he could somehow use it to his advantage.

The next morning Hermione was on her way to breakfast when an arm shot out from an alcove and dragged her into the darkness. A large hand covered her mouth and an arm held her tight to a large, muscular body.

"Sshhhh." said the deep voice "It will be ok mudblood. Just listen to me and all be ok." Hermione realized this voice belonged to the one and only Victor Krum. Her body started to shake, her mind went blank, the only thing she was able to do was nod her head. "Good. Now we have some things need discuss." Victor said as he started to move his hand up and down, caressing her right arm. "Now that I at school, you to not talk to other boys, only me, not even Potter and Veasley. You mine now. You disobey and I punish you." At that Victor spun Hermione around and slapped her, knocking her to the ground. Before Hermione even had a chance to register what had happened Victor was on top of her, pinning her to the cold stone floor. "Now you going to be good girl, yeah?" Hermione nodded her head, her voice unable to respond. Victor shoved his lips onto hers in a brutal and bruising fashion. He got up off of Hermione's body pulling her up with him. He ran his large hands up and down her body, only to pause of her stomach. "You put on veight, we can no have that." Victor grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. "You must make me happy, yeah?" Again all Hermione could do was nod her head, hoping if she just didn't anger him he would let her go without further harm. "Good now get out of my sight mudblood. I shall be calling on you soon." Victor laughed. He shoved he out into the hall just as Draco was coming around the corner on his way to breakfast. He say Hermione tumble out of an alcove into the corridor. But before he could ask her what she was doing, Hermione ran past him back towards their dorm. Draco turned and watched her run to the portrait, when he turned back around he saw Victor stride from the alcove with a smirk upon his face.

"Morning, Draco." Victor slightly bowed. "It going to be good day today, you go to breakfast now?"

"Morning, Victor. No I forgot something in my room. I'll see you later, yeah?" Draco turned and didn't wait for an answer. All he could think about was the fear and panic he had seen in Hermione's eyes yesterday and her tumbling out of the alcove just moments ago. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or the other.

When Draco entered their common room he found Hermione curled up on the floor. It looked like she had tried to get to her room but collapsed before making it there. He knelt on the floor and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione screamed and curled further into herself. "Please, I said I would listen! I promise." Draco jumped back partly because he didn't know what to do and partly because he was startled by her reaction.

"Hermione? It's just me Mal..I mean Draco. What happened to you?

Happy New Year everyone.


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione mumbled something in response to Draco's question but didn't make any effort to move from the ground. As Draco knelt down, he moved her hair out of her face in order to try and get a better look at her. When he did, he gasped at what he saw: There was a large, purple hand sized bruise on her face. Her bottom lip was split open and still bleeding and he could also see a cut on her cheek, perhaps from an unkempt fingernail. At that moment, he didn't see bushy brown hair, he didn't see a bookworm, he didn't see a know-it-all; what he did see was blonde hair. He saw his mother. He had seen this all before, only it was his mother that would have a bloodied and bruised face. His father was not normally a violent man towards his mother but, since the return of Lord Voldemort, he had been increasingly on edge.

Still, the only time his mother and father's fights would get out of hand was when they would argue over Draco taking the Dark Mark. There were rules that the Malfoy men lived by, certain things one never did, such as never hitting a woman. Draco knew that Lucius carried around tremendous guilt over hitting Narcissa; after each physical fight, Lucius would lock himself in his office and drink himself to sleep. Draco shuddered slightly, thinking about his mother defending him to his father. Lucius loved Narcissa and Draco; they were his world, and Draco knew that. If the Dark Lord would just go away again, if he would just leave his family alone, everything would be alright, it would go back to the way it used to be in his home. Draco didn't know who he supported in this war, hell he didn't even really care; he just wanted his mother and father back. He just wanted his home and his family back. Draco shook his head, knowing he needed to get Hermione up to her room and see if he could find any other wounds that needed healing.

"Hermione, I'm going to lift you up and take you to your room, okay?"

All that he received was a mumbled response. Draco slowly moved closer to her small frame, sliding his arms under her knees and upper back before lifting her. Once he was up and had his balance, Draco started up the stairs. Upon opening Hermione's door, Draco was in awe of how different her room was from his. Instead of the deep cherry wood of his furniture there was light oak throughout. She had deep, golden colored walls decorated with pictures of her friends and family. He laid her on her large four poster bed that was in the middle of the room with a deep blood red coverlet. Draco quickly got on with the task of healing the wounds on her face.

Hermione started to stir as Draco looked over her. Her eyes started to flutter open, and she slowly focused on the face of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as she felt his hands on her cheeks.

"I found you in our common room, on the floor. I saw the bruises and cuts on your face and arms," whispered Draco. "I brought you up here in order to further investigate your injuries."

"Why, so you could rub it in?" snapped Hermione. "So you can go and tell all your housemates and you can let the whole school know how weak I am?"

"No! I may not be the nicest person in the world but hitting a girl is something no one should do, no matter what," said Draco as his hand traced along the cut on Hermione's cheek "What happened, Granger? Who did this to you?"

"No one did anything! I… I tripped... and t-then fell," Hermione said looking anywhere but at Draco.

"I know that is a lie but… I'll let it go. Look, I know we have never gotten along but, if someone is hurting you, I will help you. I'm not that much of a monster."

"I never said you were a monster, and thank you for helping me this morning. What time is it?"

"Almost 9:30. We have missed breakfast and first classes."

"Shit! Harry and Ron are going to be worried and they'll ask all kinds of questions. I don't feel like dealing with them today. Hmm… I'll just tell them that I was sick this morning; that shouldn't get too many questions from them. And it should help them not to accuse you of anything as well. I'm sure they noticed you weren't at breakfast or first class either." Hermione tried to get up from the bed but fell back, becoming dizzy as she rose.

"You should stay in bed for awhile longer. When you 'fell' you seemed to have hit your head rather hard."

Just then they could hear someone pounding on their portrait.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. You stay here." He hurried down the stairs, hoping that whoever it happened to be, wasn't Victor.

"What?" Draco snapped as he swung on the door.

"Oi! Simmer down ferret, we are here to see 'Mione," yelled Ron. Draco just stood in the doorway glaring at Ron. If looks could kill, Malfoy would have surely been dead with the look that Ron was giving him.

Harry could see he needed to take over speaking before Malfoy and Ron started hexing each other.

"Malfoy, we are just here to check on Hermione. She wasn't at breakfast or first class and we were worried something was wrong with her. Can you please let us in so we can see her?" asked Harry.

"See Weasel? That is how you speak to people when you want them to do something for you," Draco said as he stepped out of the way to let the two into the common room.

"Actually, you weren't at breakfast or first class either. Why was that?" asked Harry.

"I was here with Granger." At this Ron started for his wand. Harry saw this out of the corner of his eye moved in front of Ron.

"Why?" questioned Harry

"She was sick this morning and I didn't want her to sick up all over the common room. I wouldn't be able to ever sit in here with her dirtying the place. Once I got her up to her room she was like a child, asking me to stay with her; pathetic really. But you know me, anything for the school." Draco smirked

"Whatever. You better have not done anything nasty to her. And if you really did help her…well…thanks," mumbled Harry.

Harry and Ron quickly turned and ran up the stairs to Hermione's room. Once they were in her room Draco took the opportunity to leave and get to class.

"'Mione?" yelled Harry and Ron as they busted through her door.

"Are you alright?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you come to class? "

"Did Malfoy hurt you?"

"GUYS, I'm okay. I was sick this morning and no, Malfoy didn't hurt me. He actually helped me up here and into bed. I guess I kept him longer than I thought since first class is already over with. I think I just have a stomach bug, nothing to worry about guys. Now go on to class; you don't want to be late for potions. I'm going to go see Madame Pomfrey once you boys leave and I get dressed. Now go on, I'll be fine."

"Okay, you're sure you'll be alright? We can stay with you," offered Harry.

"No, I'm sure. Now go before you're late and Professor Snape takes house point," said Hermione as she closed her dorm door on them.

'All I need is a good days rest and a plan on how to deal with Victor,' thought Hermione as she started to drift off to sleep, dreaming of a pair of warm grey eyes.

A/N: Updates should come faster now since I sat down and wrote a page and a half worth of notes on what I want to see from this story. I think I have enough for 3 to 4 chapters. This chapter (and future chapters) has been (and will be) beta'd by my wonderful and great beta LoveHGSS.


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as her alarm went off. After stretching and getting the sleep out of her eyes, she pattered into the bathroom for a nice, warm shower. After finishing with her shower, Hermione took the time to really look at herself for the first time since 'that night'. She examined every inch that she could possibly see in the mirror. Draco had done a fine job on healing all of her bruises the day before; she couldn't find a mark on her. The only evidence that last year had even happened was the small bump starting to show. Hermione sighed as she grazed her hand over the small imperfection along her abdomen. It was going to be a long, long year; hell it was going to be a long life, who was she kidding. Sighing once more, she turned to get dressed for the day and try to make breakfast in the Great Hall.

Hermione entered the Great Hall just in time to grab a seat by Ginny.

"Hey, where were you yesterday? The boys said you were not feeling well, but I still want to hear it from you," Ginny said while carefully observing Hermione for her reaction and answer.

"The boys didn't lie to you Gin. I was sick but, with a good nights rest, I'm feeling much better this morning," replied Hermione in what she was hoping was a convincing voice. Ginny had the knack to see through Hermione's stories, of course that could be due to the fact Hermione couldn't lie well enough to even save her own life. When she realized Ginny was still staring at her, Hermione sighed and looked the red haired witch in the eye. "Ginny I am fine. I was sick yesterday and now I. Am. Fine. Okay?"

Ginny still didn't look convinced. "Okay. I'll let it go….for now."

For the rest of breakfast, Ginny chattered about all the summer gossip she had heard in the Gryffindor tower. While Ginny was talking, Hermione's mind started to wonder, drifting to her current problem. Victor. He was staring at her, unblinking, as he chatted with his new mates. His cold stare sent a shiver through her body. He looked so unfeeling and uncaring. She still couldn't believe this was the same boy that had swept her off her feet all those years ago during the Tri-Wizard tournament. He still looked the same physically, except for some added height, but the one thing that he had lost was the warmth in his eyes. They were so cold, so…dead looking.

"Mione are you coming?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, sorry, just zoned out for a moment," Hermione mumbled.

The Golden Trio walked down the hallway to the Charms classroom for their first lesson of the day. Chattering amongst themselves, none of them saw Victor walking down the hall towards them, with his eyes locked on to Hermione.

"Herminonee I need to talk vith you," Victor sternly said.

"Hey Victor," said both of the boys.

"Potter, Veasely, I am sorry to take her away but I must talk vith her."

Before the boys could answer, Hermione spoke up and put her plan into action. "I'm sorry Victor, but I can not speak with you right now. We are on our way to class and, being Head Girl I simply can not be late. Besides, I have never been late in all of my years here and I'm 'sure' it would raise a few red flags, so to speak. I'm sorry but this will have to wait," Hermione stated in the most determined voice she could muster.

"Fine, but ve vill 'talk' later." Victor leaned down to 'kiss' Hermione's cheek. "Remember I've always vatching," sneered Victor as he nodded at the trio before he turned on his heel and storming off down the hall.

Once he left, Hermione realized how very difficult avoiding him was going to be.

At dinner, Draco finally had a chance to sit and talk with Krum; he felt maybe he could get the Bulgarian to open up and tell him what he was doing with Hermione.

"So Krum, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" asked Draco

"Been very good so far, many nice scenery to look at," Victor stated as he eyed two Ravenclaws walking past their table.

"Yes I know, how about you and Granger?" asked Draco

Victor snapped his head, glaring at the blonde beside him. "Vhat about me and Hermionnee? Vhat concern is she to you?"

"Nothing mate, just you two went to ball last year together and I thought you two were an item, no harm."

"She is mine but I've needs that need to be met, so one girl can not be enough for me. Besides she just Mudblood; she's only good for one thing, you know it is. Ve that are high up in wizard world can not be satisfied vith something so lowly. But…..you see her 'comvortable' vith anyone else you tell me, yeah? She is mine until I done vith her," snapped Victor.

"Yeah…sure mate." Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard from Krum. He had thought they were friends all this time. Draco felt he was a perceptive person; how could have he missed this. Just as Draco was getting back to his dinner, a black owl flew into the Great Hall. It landed right in front of Draco's plate. He recognized his father's private owl. 'I wonder what is important enough for him to send his personal owl'.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope all is going well with the start of term. Your mother is worried about you even though you have only been gone for a few days. Please write to her so she will stop hounding me about it. Now on to important business. I'm sure Mr. Krum was sorted into Slytherin; now he has an important job to do for the Dark Lord. It would greatly please me if you would assist him in his task. Since you are Head Boy, which I must say again makes me most proud of you; you have access to Mr. Potter's Mudblood, Miss Granger. Mr. Krum was given the assignment last year of breaking Miss Granger. The Dark Lord believes that Miss Granger is the backbone and the brains of Mr. Potter's group. He feels if Miss Granger is taken away from helping him, Mr. Potter will become vulnerable. I'm not sure how Mr. Krum is going about his task, but I'm sure you can be a great asset to his plan. Good luck in your endeavor, and please let me know if you need my knowledge from many years of experience._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

So that's what was going on. 'I wonder if father knows that he is beating her.' Draco tucked the letter into his robes. He would have to do a little more investigating to see what tactics Krum was using. He wasn't going to commit himself to any plan until he knew all the details.

When Hermione entered their common room, she was relieved to have made it all the way through the day without running into Victor again. Maybe her plan would work after all. Once she was in their rooms, she would be safe until at least the next day. She sat down on the opposite couch from Draco in order to work ahead some. Draco stared at her. 'She isn't so bad to look at; for a Muggle born that is. She is so strong; doesn't Krum get that he needs to beat her mentally, not physically? Ah, what was he thinking? I need to just keep my head down and figure out what the real story is. I hate this I just want to be a kid for one more year of course my stupid father couldn't allow that.'

"Well I'm heading off to bed night Malfoy."

"Night Granger."

Hermione opened her door and noticed a dozen blood red roses on her bed. 'I wonder how they got in here. One of the house elves must have placed them here.' As she picked up the roses from her bed she felt the magic in them. They lifted up into the air and circled around her. 'They are so beautiful.' All of a sudden, they pulled back from her and lunged forward, hitting her repeatedly with their thorns. Small cuts were starting to form across her back and arms. Hermione tried to move out from the circle, but the roses would just adjust and follow her every move. One particularly large thorn got stuck in her back and ripped a large gash from her right shoulder down to her left hip. Hermione screamed in pain as she dropped to the floor, trying to curl herself into a ball in order to protect herself.

Draco was enjoying the last few minutes of peace and quiet before he headed off to bed. A scream pierced the common room. Draco shot up from the couch and quickly ran to Hermione's room. He busted through the door to find Hermione curled up on the floor with what seemed to be a dozen roses attacking her.

"Incendio!" yelled Draco as he watched the roses burst into flames and disappear into smoke. He ran across the room to Hermione's side. She was in hysterics, screaming and crying as if the roses were still attacking her. "Hermione, Hermione, it's me Draco, you're alright the roses are gone."

Draco pulled her onto his lap and gently rocked the girl, trying to soothe her. He started to look about the room trying to figure out where they had come from. Something caught his eye in the pool of blood that was now forming around them. Draco picked it up and turned it over. "_Don't ever disobey me again. When I say we talk, we talk. Love, Victor_".

Draco crumpled the note as anger started to build within him. Tomorrow he would have to have a little 'talk' with Krum about Granger.

A/N - a huge thanks to my ever so lovely beta Lovehgss. Also you can find me on livejournal under the name punkgirl79. I'll keep it updated as to where I am in the writing process and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them.


	8. Chapter 7

"Krum!" yelled Draco as he walked into the Great Hall the next morning.

"Good morning Draco, come sit vith me."

As he took a seat next to Krum he preceded with what he knew could possibly be a damaging conversation to his reputation. "Krum, look I need to talk to you about the assignment that you've been given. My father owled me about the Dark Lord's plan and asked me to help you in any way I could. I think you're going about this all wrong."

"In vhat vay vould I being going vrong? She is scared to even look in my direction now." Victor smiled. "It vill be a matter of time before she vill vant to go back to the Muggle vorld(instead of 'world') for good."

"Granger isn't going to respond long-term to violence. Besides, people are going to start to notice the bruises and cuts on her and start questioning what is happening. What she will respond to is psychological torment. The bit with the roses last night was brilliant, but if I hadn't stepped in there could have been some real damage caused, which will only bring the Ministry in to investigate," said Draco

"Vhat do you suggest I do then? I am open to any suggestions you may have and any help you might provide," Victor said

"I do have an idea, but the tomes here at school will not be able to provide the answers I need. I plan on owling Father this morning so he can send any books he feels will help in the plan."

"Let me know vhen you receive vord from your father and ve vill set this plan in motion. And Malfoy, I vill let the Dark Lord know how valuable you vere once my task has been completed."

Draco got up and went off to write to his father.

_Father,_

_I hope this letter finds you and Mother in good health. I need some help, Father, with assisting Krum with his assignment. I need two items from home and some tomes from our library. The items need to be feminine in nature; they will be charmed and placed in Granger's room. So whenever a male enters into her bedroom, while she is there, it will send a signal to a ring that Krum will be wearing. I thought you might be able to send me a few items of Mother's. The reason I want them is so that I have a backup in place, in case she would discover the first item.(deleted an extra space) Also, I need some tomes that will let me know how to charm all the items in question. I know that the school library does not carry what I need, but I assume there will be something in our library that will assist me. Give my love to Mother._

_Love,_

_Draco_

A few hours later, Draco heard a tapping noise on his window. He got up from his bed to find the family owl with a rather large package attached. He untied it from Merlin's leg and gave him a treat and some water. Draco returned to his desk, setting the package down and pulling out the attached letter to read.

_Draco,_

_Your mother sends her love and wants to know if you are eating enough, you know how she worries. I hope you'll find the items I have enclosed to be satisfactory; they were things your mother no longer wanted, so they will not be missed. I searched through our library and have sent you two tomes which you should be able to find all of the information within them you need. I was so proud when I received your letter, and your brilliant idea, that I went to see our Dark Lord to show him the ingenious plan you came up with to assist Mr. Krum. Needless to say, the Dark Lord is extremely pleased with your help and with your idea. You have made your mother and me very proud. Let me know if you need any more help and please let us know how the plan is working. _

_Love,_

_Father_

Draco set aside the letter and proceeded to unwrap the package. Inside he found the two books his father mentioned along with a never-ending candle and the other item was a small red stone. Once his patrol duty was done that evening he would have time to read and charm the items. If all went accordingly the plan would go into effect the next evening.

Draco opened the first tome, "A Voyeurs Guide to Charms"; he skimmed through until he found the exact charm he was looking for. On page 348 was the Gender Tracking Charm – it tracked either male of female visitors in a confined space. 'Perfect,' thought Draco, 'this is way too easy.' He stood in front of his desk and moved his wand over the two items that would be placed in Hermione's room. After they glowed a bright blue, to indicate it would track any male, Draco retrieved the ring he had found for Krum. Once again, he moved his wand and recited the incantation over the ring. Draco stared at the ring for a moment, 'What if I get caught? What if Krum really hurts Granger and everyone blames me for it? Maybe I should wait a few days, no my father is counting on me and I don't want to put mother in harms way by failing once again. Maybe if I complete this task the Dark Lord will forgive my father for going to Azkaban and we can finally be a family again. Also, this would make his father very proud of him.' He would have to wait until morning for Granger to leave her room long enough for him to place the items. Draco went to sleep that night with a smile on his face and pride in his heart.

The next morning, Draco waited for Hermione to head off to class before making an attempt at gaining access to her room. Draco watched from the arm chair in their common room as Hermione slipped out the portrait for the day. He slowly got up from the chair and walked as calmly as he could across the room and up her stairs. He pushed open her door and quietly walked in, closing the door behind him.

'How can she stand looking at this dreadful color scheme day after day?' Draco thought. He laid the items out on her bed, one candle and one ruby stone. He would start with the hardest to complete but the easiest to place, since there was only one place the item could go. Draco picked up the ruby and walked over to Hermione's fireplace. "I can't believe I'm about to do this. I don't need this stress, I'm young, I may wrinkle or something.' The fireplaces in both bedrooms were the same except in the top two corners. On Draco's fireplace there were two snakes carved into the marble. However, on Hermione's fireplace there were two lions carved into the marble. The thing that made both fireplaces really stand out was the two bright red rubies used for the lions' eyes and two bright green emeralds for the snakes' eyes. He went to work on prying one of the rubies out in order to replace it with his mother's charmed ruby. This was the part of his day that would take the longest.

Once he finally got the ruby in place, Draco decided to have a bit of fun and look around Hermione's room. He started with her dresser, going from drawer to drawer until – 'Wow I can't believe this is Granger's stuff,' he thought, holding up a red lace thong. 'Who knew the prude would wear something like this. I wonder if the rest of her knickers are like this.' Draco rummaged around the rest of her drawers, pulling out sexy knickers after sexy knickers. 'Hmmm I bet she has the bras to match,' he thought as he pulled the last drawer open. Of course Draco was right; she did have the bras to match. He pulled out bra after bra, looking each one over in every color, imagining the full and supple breast that resided in each one. 'Fully and supple breasts? This is Granger I'm thinking of,' shaking his head 'I have got to get laid.' He flung the last bra onto the floor with the rest of them.

Draco turned and went over to her nightstand and, sitting on the ground, started pulling everything out of these drawers as well. 'Witch Weekly, boring; People, boring; Potions Weekly, even more boring; Playwitch, bori…wait, what?' Draco pulled the magazine back into his lap and began flipping through the pages. "Playwitch Reissue: The 'Bad' Boy We Hate to Love". 'So Granger likes to look at some porn, huh? What a dirty, dirty girl, Granger.' Draco started flipping through the pages and came upon the featured 'Bad' Boys. First up was a spread on Regulas Black. 'The pages don't seem too used in this section,' thought Draco.

The next section was on Severus Snape; Draco quickly went by that spread, not wanting to see his Godfather naked. 'Those pages seemed slightly more used. Doesn't surprise me the bookworm would have a thing for our professor' Draco finally hit upon the final spread of the issue, the one and only, Lucius Malfoy. 'Holy shit my dad was in Playwitch?' As Draco flipped through the very provocative layout he noticed that the pages featuring Lucius were the most worn. 'I'm disturbed yet proud all at the same time. Granger obviously has a thing for my father. I wonder if she looks at me like that.' Draco shook his head trying to stop that line of thinking. 'Hmm, I wonder what other dirty items she might have.' He went back to going through her nightstand.

The next item Draco pulled out was long, sort of rubbery and purple. 'What the hell is this? It seems to have a button on the bottom of it.' Once Draco pressed the button the item in his hand started vibrating. It looks like… Merlin, no…. Granger wouldn't have something like that… Merlin it is!' What Draco pulled out was Hermione's vibrator. He yelped and threw the vibrator across the room.

Draco moved on to Hermione's closet, pulling one piece of clothing after another out. Once he removed most of the clothes in the front of her closet he began rummaging through the clothes that were pushed to the back. 'Gods she even has naughty clothes'. Draco pulled out a low cut green halter top and a black leather micro mini skirt. 'Too bad she doesn't wear this stuff more often; then maybe she could get a life instead of sticking her nose into everyone else's.' Draco then turned to the mirror holding the clothes in front of him. 'I wonder…..' He quickly grabbed a green lacey bra and panty set off the floor and charmed them to fit him. 'Hmmm…something is missing,' he thought.

Draco picked up a handful of socks and stuffed first the left cup and then the right. 'That looks better.' He then picked the top and skirt, charming them to fit was well. He turned himself around in the mirror a few times, checking himself out at all angles. 'I would have made a damn cute girl. Maybe this should be my Halloween costume this year.' He noticed a Muggle CD player on top of the dresser. 'I think some music is needed.'

Draco pressed play and walked back over to the mirror. Suddenly, Tim Curry's voice came out of the speakers singing "Sweet Transvestite". He would eventually clean the mess up to the point that Hermione would never notice anyone had been in her room, but for the next few hours Draco dressed up and danced around Hermione's room, forgetting all about Granger and the Dark Lord.

Later that night Hermione went back to her common room with Harry in tow. "We'll just work out in the common room; it will be much more comfortable, Harry."

As soon as Harry entered the common room, however, he took one look at Draco sitting on the couch and decided that would never work. "'Mione, how about we just up to your room to work, who could concentrate with _him_ around."

"Oh come on Potter," said Draco, "is that the best you can do? So, what kind of 'work' are you two doing that I cannot be witness to?"

"Come on Harry," Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into her room. "He is just trying to get a reaction from you, just ignore him."

Meanwhile in the Dungeons: "OHHH Victor! Ohh Yes! Harder!" panted Pansy.

"You like it rough Pansy? You like the feel of me in you?" growled out Victor. Just then the ring that Draco had given to him started to vibrate. 'So it starts mudblood,' Victor thought as he slammed into Pansy, slapping her across the face, as he emptied himself into her.

A/N: I have no defense over the long wait I have made you all endure. This was a hard chapter for me to write due to a certain blonde, Slytherin who refused to listen. Thank you for all the reviews and for still reading this story. A huge THANK YOU, to my lovely beta Lovehgss.


End file.
